Sick at Home
by sorarikulover
Summary: Sora passes out on the way home from some sickness so Riku, in a panic takes him home and things take an unexpected turn. Sora x Riku


**Sick at Home**

_Sora x Riku fanfiction_

_Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of it's characters. Also it's got hardcore yaoi in it so if you don't like it then please don't read it and it's your own fault if you do. Those who don't mind please proceed and enjoy the story. _

"Ugh…Riku I don't feel very good."

Riku stared at Sora worried since he had been fine a moment ago this shockwave of pain seemed to strike out of nowhere.

"Sora are you…okay?" Sora smiled trying to act like it was no big deal.

Riku couldn't help worrying that it might be something serious. "Im ok Riku it's probably just something minor." Even so Riku felt he should escort him home and quite possibly stay with him a while to make sure he was okay not that he didn't trust Sora's judgement but he wanted to be there for him and also Sora was looking very shaky.

He couldn't bear the thought of not being there for him the person for whom he care the most.

Suddenly Sora passed out and he only just barley saved him from crashing onto the hard ground. And before his eyes closed completely all he could see was Riku hovering over him with a strong arm holding him up just barley inches from the ground and a panicked voice calling out his name.

Sora woke up hours later to Riku staring into his deep blue eyes with a look of relief. "Ri-Riku…"

"Yeah…it's me…how are you feeling Sora?"

Sora sat up. The feeling was gone and he actually felt really good. "I feel much better, Riku…have you been here all this time?"

Riku gave him a very glad smile. "Geeze Sora you actually had me really worried you passed out all of a sudden! But it wasn't anything serious so your going to be okay. Im glad you feel better."

Sora felt very surprised. Riku was here all this time…with…with me…! Worried about me! Was he the one who had helped him get better? And why? His mother could have handled it just fine though Sora wasn't gonna complain he just couldn't understand why Riku would actually do that.

Riku had been worried in the past but not like this. "Riku where is my mom?"

He looked very content but also something else Sora couldn't tell nor knew why but he felt a small blush dust over his cheeks out of nowhere certain not to go unnoticed by Riku.

Was it possible that he himself had feelings for his best friend Riku and would he fill the same?

"She is going to be gone a little while or at least that's what she said probably errands and such." "I see, thank you for being here…Riku."

He was taken off guard when Sora randomly pulled him into a warm embrace. "Riku Im sorry to have worried you."

Riku gently hugged him back "Its alright at least you're ok that's what matters to me.

" Sora let go and looked inquiringly at his silvery haired friend. "Riku…" Why why was he looking at him that way?

"Sora."

Almost as if his body had a mind of its own he found himself slowly inching closer to him. And soon their lips met for a moment. When they parted Riku looked fondly at him and brushed his hand through the spikes of his brunet hair.

"Riku…does this mean you…love me?"

Riku nodded in response "Sora, I've always loved you I just wasn't sure if you ever felt the same."

He was actually surprised to hear this. He always thought Riku had liked Kairi…but then again he himself had thought he had had feelings for Kairi and yet he was always so flustered and his face would turn bright red around Riku which was a thing that seemed to never happen around Kairi so in truth Sora was really madly in love with his best friend.

As this realization hit he got all flustered again. "Riku truth is Ive felt the same about you…" \

Sora blushed as their eyes reflected the love they felt for each other Riku staring into those deep pools of blue that held so much sweetness and compassion for others this boy was such a kind individual who at the same time had proven time and time again that he could match the strength of his best friend and any foe who came his way. The same boy who had forgiven him for his utter selfishness and betrayal of their friendship all something he had done from feelings of jealousy and bitterness at the fact that Sora was always off making more and more friends which to Riku had meant less and less time spent alone together.

Riku loved him so very much and he never wanted to risk losing him.

Their lips met once again this time it held all the love and compassion they felt towards each other. They caressed one another's tongues sweetly then Sora began to explore every inch of Riku's mouth familiarizing himself with it. Their tongues lightly brushed against one another and began to play around taking in the different sensations and feelings toward different touches. Soon it was a battle for dominance and as they got lost in the sensations and the moment, Riku's hand began to wander unbeknownst to either of them.

As they continued to battle for dominance over one another his wandering hand began slipping Sora's jacket down his shoulders. When he managed to slip it all the way off he made for his shirt but he paused realizing what he was doing and thinking that maybe this wasn't a good time what with Sora only just recovered from being so sick. So he stopped entirely not wanting to do anything to make Sora become worse.

"Riku, why did you stop?" Sora looked very confused and almost hurt by Riku's sudden action.

"Sora, it's just…you've only just barley recovered and I don't think it would be smart to do that now it could be a bad idea."

He looked pouty now which to Riku looked so crazy adorable.

"Riku, that's ridiculous im not frail im not dying I'll be alright. So let's continue, I want to do that, with you if you'll let me."

Riku couldn't take it! That expression Sora was giving him was driving him crazy he was so adorable that He decided it should totally be illegal to be that cute. "Alright Sora you win we will have it your way then."

He kissed Riku's lips briefly "It's not like you don't wanna do it as badly as I do you know."

This was true Riku was actually really itching to have sex with him he had been harboring such thoughts about him for quite some time. Riku had dreamed of having Sora spread over him begging for more while Riku had his wicked ways with him.

"Oh, just kiss me you adorable idiot."

Sora grinned big then they locked lips once more in passion and excitement.

Riku resumed stripping Sora. He slowly broke their kiss as he gently took Sora's shirt off revealing his tan scrawny upper body it was slightly toned from fighting heartless and solving terrible tasks on his adventures. Riku liked what he was seeing.

He began to trace a line with his lips from Sora's neck to his jawline then traced butterfly kisses eventually leading to nipping and biting at his collarbone area intent on leaving his mark on Sora to claim him as his.

He let out tiny little moans and arched into his touch. Riku began moving his hand delicately downward from his chest to his pants and he teased the rim before his hand disappeared underneath the cloth. This made Sora shudder not only because he knew what Riku was after but also from the sensation.

Riku's hand eventually made its way to Sora's stiffening cock inside his boxers and closed around it. Sora gasped. It felt so strange to have his hand on his cock but it was in a very good way.

Riku pulled away from the mark he had created on Sora's collar bone area and began teasingly making his way to Sora's nipples and upon reaching them he proceeded to lick and nip and suck them and thus getting an even bigger rise out of him.

Clearly he was pleased because his cock gradually was becoming harder and some precum was even beginning to seep out. He continued to massage Sora's penis while sucking on his nipples hard.

He was so taken in by Riku's prowess he was good at just this so the thought of how good he was at that gave him a delicious shiver down his back.

Eventually Riku backed off from sucking on Sora's nipples to focus on taking his pants off. Once he finally managed to get them off he tossed them aside and moved on to the boxers, grabbing hold of the elastic waistband on both sides and slowly working them downward eventually revealing Sora's full blown erection and eventually they too were slipped off and tossed to the side.

"Wow Sora, you're already this big?" Sora blushed a deep crimson red.

"Well it's not my fault your touch is amazing." Riku smiled one of the sexiest smiles Sora had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

He watched as his silver haired lover licked the sensitive head at a teasingly slow rate a few times before actually taking him fully.

Sora shuddered in pleasure as Riku slowly moved up and down his length at first then picked up the pace which eventually made him moan out a little louder than before. He was encasing him in such warm wetness it felt so wonderful.

Riku's tongue was so rough against him it was such a strange sensation like a mild sand paper against his sensitive cock. Riku dipped his tongue briefly into the tip lapping up a little precum and making Sora arch a bit more in pleasure.

As he began to lick him from base to tip and occasionally deep throating him Sora drew nearer and nearer to orgasm. He could tell by how much more frequent his moaning was and how his body was reacting upon touch after touch. But not only was Sora hard he was beginning to get a hard on too for watching Sora's sweet face contorted in pleasure delivered by him was turning Riku on.

It was getting almost borderline painful he knew he would have to put it in soon or he would go crazy but he didn't want to hurt him. Sora eventually reached his limit and spilled his milky white seed into Riku's awaiting mouth. Some of it even spilled out of his mouth. Riku wiped it away and smiled at him. "You came a lot Sora."

He blushed in such a cute way.

"Hey suck." Riku instructed as he pressed three fingers to Sora's lips. He simply obeyed and sucked on Riku's fingers making sure to coat each one evenly. When he felt it was time he withdrew them and inspected them "good job."

He didn't know why he needed to do that but he trusted Riku so he didn't feel the need to ask.

"Sora this might feel a little weird but please bear with it. I need you to get on your knees and your back turned."

"ok Riku." Sora positioned himself so that he was on his knees with his back facing Riku.

He felt something enter and it made him slightly cringe. Then shortly after the first another figure entered him and once He was sure that Sora was well adjusted he entered the final finger and scissored him widening his opening.

Riku curled his fingers searchingly trying to find "that spot" that would have Sora lost in pleasure. Finally he found it and he brushed against it making Sora moan loudly in complete bliss. Riku brushed against it a few times more to get the same reaction as he widened him more. Then Riku withdrew his fingers earning a disappointed sound from him.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded "yes please defile me, make me dirty, I want you in me Riku."

At this Riku felt no hesitation and he began undoing his belts and he unzipped his pants the reached into his boxers to reveal his rock hard throbbing erection. He took it in hand and positioned it at Sora's entrance.

He teased him a little by rubbing against it and earning a noise from him that sounded like just get on with it. Though Sora was to kind to say so. Riku eventually gave in and slowly he began entering him.

"ow, Riku it hurts you so big!"

Riku sighed "I knew it would but it will get better as we go just like before with the fingers just trust me I won't hurt you I promise."

He calmed down a little as Riku proceeded to push his way further in. Then he pulled out only to push right back in. And for the last time he pulled out then pushed back in and kept going until he was finally fully seated inside of him.

Sora had a few tears in his eyes from the awful pain he had felt from him entering. It felt really bad but he believed what Riku had told him so he wasn't going to complain.

"Finally I made it." Riku sat unmoving for a bit to let Sora get used to the feeling of having been entered.

Finally when it wasn't hurting anymore Riku picked up a slow pace in order to find the spot again and so as not to hurt his dear friend in the process.

Slowly Riku Searched for the spot and upon finding it he caused Sora to arch his back and cry out in ecstasy. Riku then picked up the pace a bit more hitting the spot with every thrust and casing the boy beneath him to moan louder and arch into him and even unintentionally moving his hips a little.

"Ah Riku faster and harder please I want more!"

Riku grinned mischievously sea green eyes shimmering with excitement as he obliged and began to repeatedly abuse Sora's behind and earning moans of blinding pleasure from him in the process.

"Ah! It feels so gooood Riku!"

With each powerful thrust he went deeper. Once in a while Sora caught a glimpse of Riku sweating from the effort and saw the way he moved thrusting into him it was a gorgeous sight he was so sexy and looked amazing with his silvery locks framing his face.

Conversely his spiky haired beautiful Sora looked absolutely astonishing all spread over him being pounded into. And his Spiky brunette bangs sticking to his sweaty pleasure laced face. His beautiful blue eyes shut.

Sora could feel that he was beginning to leak precum inside of him. Riku grabbed hold of Sora's newly forming erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts causing him to shudder with even more pleasure as he continued to thrust hard and fast. Sora was in so much pleasure he was amazing it was sooo darn good!

After a while Riku felt like he was going to cum any minute.

"mmm Riku im gonna cum." Sora looked so dazed with pleasure.

"m-me too Sora im very close."

A few more pumps later Sora spasmed with orgasm which got all over his chest and Riku's shirt as well as his hand that had been wrapped around it.

"Ah Sora I can't hold it anymore Im gonna cum!"

He felt Riku release his essence inside. He rode out the rest of his orgasm making sure to empty himself all the way inside of Sora.

Eventually he pulled out content and happy. Sora kissed Riku in reward. "That was fun maybe we should do that often."

Riku smiled in his sexy way. "Yes of course."

Sora smiled happy as he had ever been in his whole life. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too Sora."

Eventually after they got dressed Sora went back to sleep and Riku decided he would stay over the rest of the night since Sora's mom had already given him permission before she had left. He watched the content sleeping face of his best friend turned lover as he slept blissful and in his own world now where no one could touch him.

_Hope you all liked it this was my first time writing about soriku and they are my otp XD so I worked super hard on this cuz I love this pairing most of all! I will probably write other stories on this pairing eventually but until then thanks for reading!_


End file.
